Crossing worlds
by CJs Writing
Summary: NarutoxAvatar Last Airbender crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

* * *

Aang ran, breathing deeply. The injury in his side was bleeding uncontrollably. _'It can't end like this. I defeated Ozai! Surely I can beat someone who isn't a bender of anything!'_

"Aang!" Katara yelled to him, flying on Appa. "Aang, there's no way to defeat him now! We need to leave!"

"But-"

"No arguing! Get here now!" Aang jumped over and landed on Appa's back. Sokka and Toph were there, Momo clinging onto Sokka's head. "We have to find some other way to defeat him."

"I know!" Aang yelled. "Gaah!" He fell, clutching his side.

"Aang!" His friends yelled in unison, but he had already passed out.

* * *

"Aang. Aang, wake up." Aang opened his eyes to the familiar voice.

"Master Roku!" Aang said, jumping up.

"Aang, there is no way you can defeat this man in your state." Roku said gently. "He has crossed over from another dimension. Turn back, go through the portal, and he will follow. Do not look him in the eyes."

"Ok, so we go through the portal, he follows, we come back-"

"No. He can make more. You must stay there to enlist the help of his past comrades. The easiest way to remember who they are is to look for the boy with yellow hair and lines on his cheeks, a pink-haired girl with green eyes, and a man with silvery-white hair."

"Right! Thank you, Roku."

* * *

"Aang!" Aang looked up and met Katara's blue eyes.

"Turn around."

"What!"

"Turn around, trust me."

Everyone looked at him. Appa turned and flew faster, passing the boy with red eyes. Aang was shouting instructions, being the leader despite his fatal injury.

"Don't look him in the eyes. I don't know why, just listen." He spotted a strange vortex to the right. "Appa! Through there!" He pointed and Appa moved. Sokka looked back. The boy was gaining.

"Umm, could we go faster? He's catching up!" Appa sped through the portal. Everyone on his back felt a strange wave as they went through it. Once all the way through, Appa flew as fast as he could to get out of there. He fell as everyone passed out.

* * *

The yellow haired boy jumped through the trees, preferring the fast way to the road. His pink haired friend followed, calling his name. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound. He moved toward it, kunai drawn. The others doing the same.

They were in a clearing with a big, white beast on the other side. They moved toward it cautiously. Suddenly, it moved, revealing the four people who were with it.

"They look injured, Sakura. Check them out." Naruto said. Sakura sighed and moved towards them, stopping at each one to check their condition. The fist three were fine, only a few cuts and bruises, no internal damage. She left them as they were, moving to heal the last, fatally-wounded one. She gasped.

"Naruto, Kakshi-sensei, come here." They moved closer, sensing a chakra all too familiar.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed

"This injury reeks of his chakra signature." Sakura said, healing up the most of his injury. "Let's get these guys to the Hokage. She'll know what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been so long… Who would've thought it would take one recent review to get me interested in this again. Just a warning, I have only watched the first maybe three episodes of The Last Airbender, so most of the information I get is based on what my brother tells me. Also, this is Shippuden Naruto - post-time-skip, which I am not fully caught up in. I'm trying to get caught up, but I'm only on chapter 315 or something, so forgive me for any mistakes. And for the sake of convenience, for both you and me, this takes place on the way back home from the 'Rescuing the Kazekage' arc.**

The fifth Hokage of the leaf village, Tsunade, sat at her desk trying to evade the piles of work Shizune tried to shove in her face. Sure, as Hokage she _had_ to do it, but she didn't know any kage that _wanted _to do it. She was grateful when a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in!" she called, granting the visitors entrance to her office. She smiled upon seeing the joyful face of Naruto, telling her without words that the mission was a success. After Naruto came no one. _Strange,_ thought the Hokage, _I specifically asked Team Kakashi and Team Gai to report together. _"Naruto, where is the rest of your team?" asked the older woman.

"Ah, well, you see…" Naruto scratched the back of his head trying to decide on the best way to phrase the situation. "Neji, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, and I were on our way back from Suna. Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei ran ahead." When Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at this, Naruto explained Kakashi's Sharingan, and how Gai had to carry the silver-haired ninja home. "We heard this loud explosion about a mile from the gates. We investigated it, and discovered four people and two strange animals had crashed into the ground. Sakura-chan examined them, and found one severely injured. There were traces of Sasuke Uchiha's chakra in the was in the wound. She closed it using her healing chakra there, and the others carried the four to the hospital while I came to report to you. Sakura told me she intended to go into surgery to finish healing him, since she didn't have enough chakra to finish the job there." He finished sheepishly, considering Sakura probably lost that much chakra chasing after him. Tsunade sighed. There was another knock at the door, which she answered with another 'come in'.

The full Team Gai walked in, including the green-clad sensei. They gave their report of not only the Kazekage rescue, but the part Naruto had already explained as well, though Gai did not know about this part.

"How could I have missed this?" exclaimed the overreacting teacher. "I could have helped! Fifty laps around Konoha for me!" He ran out of the building and into the fading light of the sunset. Tsunade sighed once again and dismissed the four remaining ninja in front of her. They went to their own homes, one more fired up than the rest. Before the Hyuga shut the could shut the door, he was called back into the room by Tsunade.

"Tell me, what is Sakura doing now?" she asked with concern for her student.

"She is probably still in surgery. From what she told us on the way in, his injuries were fatal, but she could heal him if given enough time and the right equipment."

"I see. What are the condition of the others that were found with the boy?"

"They are all fine, only minor cuts and bruises and fatigue. They were all placed in the same room at the hospital."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well. Thank you, you are dismissed." With a bow, the Hyuga prodigy left. "Shizune, stay here. I'm going to see how far Sakura's medical training has progressed in emergency situations like this."

"But Lady Tsunade! I know that's just an excuse to dodge your paperwork!" Shizune shouted, to no avail. The laid-back leader was already halfway to the place where her student was trying to save a life.

**I hope you don't mind me ending it here, since I'm still testing the waters for this fic. I'm still not too sure where I want this to go, so bear with me for the time being. I bet half of the people who subscribed to this story don't even remembering doing so.**


End file.
